


Codeword: Christmas Dinner

by SonnenFlower



Series: Codeword: Christmas [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CHRISTMAS CHAOS, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Kreacher is a blessing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower
Summary: Sometimes the best laied planes get better by just ignoring them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lee Jordan/George Weasley
Series: Codeword: Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Codeword: Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaBear2629](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear2629/gifts).



> I won't say happy hollidays now, it might be a bit late...
> 
> But I love you and I hope you are having fun with this little thing :)

It had been their Christmas Eve ever since the war. When all the family obligations were satisfied all of their friends met back at Grimmauld Place. Right after the war it had only been him, Ron, Hermione and whichever Weasley kid wanted to escape as well, but over the years their crowd had grown until it had turned into a full-blown party. 

It is their first Christmas to celebrate after moving in together, Harry and Draco had decided to spend their Christmas Eve dinner just to themself. But as so often if you want something to be especially outstanding it ended up being outstanding chaos. 

First of all, they hadn’t been able to finish the Christmas Tree the night before, since Harry was insisting on muggle Christmas Lights and theirs were broken. Then they had spent half the morning travelling from shop to shop searching the damn light, that - to no one's surprise - were sold out everywhere.

After that Draco had insisted on doing the cooking, they both knew Harry was the more practised cook, but having heard of Harry’s childhood experiences, Draco had vowed to himself never to let him be dragged back into the kitchen to prepare something that was more than a toast. The thing was as much as he had changed, Draco was still a proud man, and that was only handy on so many occasions. Cooking was none of those. Deciding to surprise Harry by preparing a three-course meal full-on muggle style had ended in exactly the disaster most people would have expected it to. Halfway through the preparations when he realised his beautifully handmade ravioli were stuck to the countertop he was preparing them on and had no intention to leave it in any shape or form that could be considered intact, he had thrown his towel and asked for help. Of course, not Harry, Harry was out at a Spar of all things with Ron for some relaxation. No, Harry wasn’t an option, but Kreacher surely was.

Seeing what Draco had managed so far, the elf had thrown up his hands in horror, asked some elves he was friends with from his time in Hogwarts for help and had thrown Draco out of the kitchen with strict order not to return. That was why Harry found his boyfriend pacing the living room once he stepped out of the fireplace.

“What’s happened? Are you ok? Are the Wesleys ok? -” Seeing Harry jumping right into alarm mode had Draco stop dead in his track rushing to assure him. 

“No, no darling, everyone is alright.” Wrapping his arms around Harry he could feel the exhale once he relaxed.

“So if everyone is ok, why do you look like you just stole Christmas?”

“Because I did it! I’m so sorry Harry, I wanted it to be perfect and make all the food the muggle way for you, but I messed it up completely and now Kreacher threw me out of the kitchen, and food won’t be ready for another two hours probably.” Dracos shoulder sacked a bit at admitting his failure while he buried his head in the crook of Harry’s neck, so he wouldn’t need to see the look of disappointment on Harry’s face. 

“It’s really confusing to me, how you can be so smart and so stupid at the same time.”

Draco sacked a bit more into himself. He had known that he messed up and that Harry would be disappointed, but it was still crushing to have all his fears confirmed.

“Draco, please look at me,” With a deep sigh, Draco looked up, but he wasn’t met with a look of disappointment but one of utter adoration. “We could have just grabbed some fish and chips and this evening would have been perfect for me because I could spend it here with you!”

And with that Harry leaned into kissing Draco with so many feelings tears shot into Draco's eye. This right here was their perfect Christmas moment.

_ Whooosh _

Their kiss was broken, by two people falling out of their fireplace even more blackened by ash than Harry ever managed. 

“Uhhh, don’t let us interrupt you!” George laughed while letting himself fall on one of the sofas still covered in ash all over.

“Aren’t you a bit early?” Draco wasn’t even surprised. He had learned early on, to always expect everything when a bunch of Weasleys were involved. But he was still a bit annoyed they broke their moment.

“Ah well, we would have come later had Lee not burned down our dining table.”

“I wouldn’t have burned down the table, hadn’t you burned down our tree!” Lee replied, smiling as his boyfriend. Whatever had led to them lighting up most of their flat apparently was resolved by now.

“Looks like one of us should check with Kreacher, it appears we have more participants for dinner than expected.” Draco looked at Harry, not really willing to submit his boyfriend to Kreacher's wrath but also a bit hesitant to get himself back into the kitchen.

While they still traded looks Kreacher popped upright in the middle of them with a tray full of Harry’s favourite ale, cleaning up George and Lee with a simple snip of his finger while another person tumbled out of the chimney. 

“Kreacher and his help have created finger food and soup for everyone.” He announced while handing out beer to the three men. “And Kreacher will get a glass of red wine for Mrs Pansy. Party can start now!”

Harry just raised his bottle with a smile “Merry Christmas everyone!”


End file.
